


Café Romantic

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: With his arm draped over the back of his chair, legs crossed beneath the table, and a gracious smile at the waitress, he really did look like the perfect representation of café romanticism.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156551255187/fireyangel020-requested-prompt-for-noctis-x-nyx) for sentence #1 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155032475672/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts)

Lips suddenly pressed against his temple, and the dark rasp of Noctis’s voice murmured in his ear.

“Hey there, stranger. Come here often?”

Nyx snorted into his coffee mug as Noctis slipped into the chair opposite him. He was in a good mood today. Flirty, even. Nyx noted the sprawling smirk on his face, coupled with the hooding of his eyes as he looked at him, as piercing as ice crystals beneath the black matte of his hair. It was insanely seductive, and Nyx had no idea if Noctis was even aware of it. If he knew just how wild he made Nyx feel just by smiling like that.

“I’m the regular here,” he reminded Noctis. “If anything, I’m the one who should be giving you that line.”

Noctis chuckled. Another thing he did often that Nyx was attracted to. No matter if what he said was funny or not, it was easy for him to make Noctis laugh. And Nyx never ceased to be charmed by the sound, so lilting and effortless. Genuine. Which was what Nyx loved the most about him.

“So, is this like our first official date?” Noctis asked.

“We may have gotten the order all wrong, but I’ve gotta keep _some_ semblance of tradition in this relationship. Speaking of order, are you gonna?”

He nodded to the waitress that was approaching. Nyx had been coming to this little hole-in-the-wall café since he’d moved into his dorm. Not the most up-scale coffee-shop in town – the décor was about thirty years old and the espresso machines made ancient, unholy pleas for death whenever they were in use – but it was the cheapest place Nyx could afford, and the lady behind the counter was a coffee sorceress. They didn’t make lattes half as good in a five-star restaurant, he was sure of it.

“I never took you as a coffee shop crawler,” Noctis teased once he’d placed his order.

“Eh, what’s not to love? Coffee. Quiet. Company.”

He inclined his mug at Noctis, giving him a wink that he knew he couldn’t resist. It made him roll his eyes like it embarrassed him, but also bite his lip like it enchanted him.

“I don’t know if I’m great company…” he said, getting bashful like he always did when Nyx tried to compliment him, all of his flirtatious bravado simmering down into a blush.

“All you have to do is sit there and look sexy to be excellent company. Opening your mouth is just a bonus.”

“So, you basically want me to be a menu model?”

“How ‘bout you do some posing for me, ‘menu model?’”

Noctis laughed and leaned back as the waitress returned to set down his order. With his arm draped over the back of his chair, legs crossed beneath the table, and a gracious smile at the waitress, he really did look like the perfect representation of café romanticism. Nyx took a sip of his coffee in an effort to veil the way his eyes roved over Noctis, the way his body curved into the chair, the way his shirt fit his slim frame, how the hem of his pants rested against his hips.

“Are you seriously undressing me with your eyes right now?” Noctis whispered, leaning his arms against the table.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Nyx countered, leaning forward himself. “’Cause I’m not even trying to be subtle.”

Their faces were close together now, a proximity that Nyx relished to just admire him. The faultless complexion of his skin that he loved to touch, the tenderness of his lips which Nyx was so keen on kissing, the thick lashes which framed his eyes that Nyx felt against his cheek whenever Noctis kissed him awake the morning after. The bright blue of his eyes grew darker the longer Noctis stared at him.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he murmured.

“Then why don’t you?” Nyx tempted, craning a little bit closer.

“You know how I feel about public displays of affection,” Noctis whined, biting his lip again – a habit Nyx had grown to learn was his way of restraining himself from his more carnal desires.

“Then how ‘bout you and me sneak on back to my room and partake in some _private_ displays of more than affection?”

“We just got here,” Noctis objected, breaking the space between them with a sip of his coffee. “And besides, isn’t that moving kind of fast for our first date?”

Playing coy and _God_ why was that so _hot_? A groan of distress wound its way up from Nyx’s throat, which made Noctis smirk in that infuriatingly attractive way that could reduce Nyx into a total beast if not for there being witnesses around.

“This plan is totally back-firing on me,” Nyx mumbled around a wheeze in his voice that he had to clear with a gulp of coffee.

“Remind me what your plan was again?”

“I was just kind of hoping that you’d, y’know… fall in love with me. Like all those sappy indie songs about falling in love in coffee shops.”

Nyx smiled at him, delighted by the image of Noctis, frozen with his coffee cup halfway to his lips, eyes fixed on him, looking up from beneath his messy bangs. Nyx couldn’t quite discern what was going on behind his gaze, but it made his smile stretch wider to think about it. Noctis unpaused and finished his coffee, clearing his throat as he leaned back against the table, fingers inter-laced.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he said, gravely, a very serious expression on his face that didn’t fool Nyx for a second. “Don’t think I can fall in love with you if I already have.”

His face was within kissing distance again, and Nyx was just about to break his little rule, leaning forward and just barely catching the faintest brush of his lips before Noctis stood. He dropped a couple bills onto the table for the waitress’s tip and made to leave.

“The hell you going?” Nyx chuckled.

Noctis smirked, leaning down to his ear as he passed. “Your room. Tip big and be quick.”

Nyx downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, threw probably way too much money onto the table, and practically ran out of the coffee shop after him.


End file.
